Many retailers of goods and services maintain real-world (e.g., physical “brick-and-mortar”) stores to market goods and services to customers. Customer shopping activity in the real-world store may include a variety of customer behaviors that occur prior to, during, or after a purchase of the item. Such customer behavior may include product evaluation and comparisons, product uses and demonstrations, discussions of products with other customers or employees, and other types of shopping activity. Additionally, for some of these customer visits to a real-world store, no purchase activity will occur.
Various techniques exist for tracking the number of customers that enter a store, and in some cases, tracking whether a particular customer enters a particular store location. Such techniques, however, often fail to track or measure the interactions and type of activity that these customers have within particular sections of the store, or the specific items, brands, or types of products that a particular customer is interested in. Likewise, existing customer tracking techniques are typically limited to storing basic records of customer purchase activity, and such tracking techniques often fail to collect useful data that records the type and location of other customer activity within a store. Many of the customer activities that occur in a real-world retail setting, including product browsing and in-store product interactions, are not observed or monitored.